Jurassic Park-New Horrizens
by Jay Reider
Summary: A new Chapter in the Jurrassic Park Saga it will switch between P-13 and R


Jurassic Park-New Horizens  
  
  
Disclamer-I do not own Jurassic Park  
  
Authers notes:Hello to anyone reading this I'm about to write the first  
Jurassic Park fanfic and i plan to make it good.It takes place before   
JP3 but after JP2.The main charecter is about 14  
  
Chapter 1:Prelude to Terror  
  
  
Eric Reider was sitting in his seat on the plane.It was storming outside as they were passing over  
Isla sorna.I was going to one of the nearby islands my parents said i had to "calm down".It was   
their idea in the first place.Just a few months ago I was being pushed around by every kid in   
school and even kids from other schools.My parents suggested that I needed to learn how to defend  
myself.So they put me into a "Karate" class I hated it at first but the things I learned were   
amazing.I finally knew how to protect myself it was awesome.I guess I did get a little carried   
away but I couldn't help it the tides had turned I had the power and I wasn't afraid to use it.  
Yet now it was me who was turning into the pushers that I had hated it was pretty disturbing and  
so my parents sent me here.Hmmm Isla Sorna.... yeah I remember that name it was the island with  
dionsaurs I never belived Jurassic Park or the rebirth of dinosaurs untill the Rex's rampage   
through San Francisco.Boy was that a mind-blower.I have to admit I was a little nervous flying   
directly over the island.I took a look around seeing some other people in the seats about 30 in   
all."Man this is boring"I wispered as I took a look out the window at the planes wing.All of the  
sudden I saw a flash of lightning and then an explosion of flames!one of the planes engines   
had been hit by lightning and it exploded!.I stared in shock as the lights on the plane went out  
leaving only the emergency lights.The pilots voice came on over the intercom while everyone was   
paniking."Everyone this is an emergency we can not stay in the air please prepare for a crash   
landing"The captain said people were screaming and running in the isles.That was the last thing   
I could remember as the plane crashed into the middle of the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I woke up I was in what was left of the plane.Most of it had been torn away by the crash.I  
could hear people moaning so I knew that I wasn't the only survivor.Still their were bodies.....  
lifeless bodies.I stood up and.."eghh" it was hard I was tired and beat up.Once I did get up  
I took a step outside were a wall used to be outside was a disaster.Debreis were everywhere in  
the trees on the ground absolutly everywhere.And there was even more bodies but a small group of  
people were huddled nearby about 12.A couple kids my age but it was mostly Adults.I walked over  
to them "hi" i said weakly."Hello" one of the Adults greeted me in a low tone.I sat down next to   
another kid near my age probably 15."Hey"I said "Do you know why we crashed"he said."Yeah   
lightning hit the engine outside my window it overloaded and blew up like a Firework" "Wait...  
where's my Uncle?!"he said franticly.The truth is he was probably dead "..."I kept silent not   
knowing what to say.It must of been hard for him.He got up and kept repeating "where..where is he".  
I got up and went back into the plane wreckage.When I was in the plane I started shifting through  
the Debrei hoping to find somthing like a radio.I made sure to stay away from the bodies.My search  
brought me to the cockpit.Strangly the pilots weren't there but the window was smashed.I tried to   
use the comm system but it wasn't working.After sifting through the Debrei I found a safe that   
was cracked open.All I found in it was a revolver with six shots.Pilots are supposed to carry a  
gun for emergencys you know if a passenger gets out of control or something.I started out of the  
plane with my discovery.The kid from earlier walked up to me "Sorry I lost it there" "it's ok it....  
I paused.What was that? "What's the matter?" "nothing I thought I heard somthing" Boom! there it   
was again but this time I felt it to "What was that!?" The kid answered BOOM!....BOOM!.....BOOM!.  
It was coming faster now....wait "I know that sound" I said it was somthing i'd never forget from  
the news broadcast "RRRRROOOWWW" That was a....................................................  
  
  
  
  
TRANASAURAS REX!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authers notes:This Chapter is shorter than the chapters to come consider this a prelude...to Terror.  
As for The Rex's Roar I have no idea how to put it in letters but I got close  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
